Yu-Gi-Oh! Waking the Dragons (Alternate Version) Episode 22: The rising Shadows
The rising Shadows is the twenty-second episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! Waking the Dragons (Alternate Version). Plot Mai has decided that, for her revenge to be complete, she needs no only to hurt Marik's body, but his soul as well. She then decides to take on Ishizu. The tombkeeper holds up very well, but in the end she gets defeat and abducted by Mai. After a while Marik and Odion arrive at the scene, finding only Keldo and Mudora on the floor. Meanwhile Yugi and Seto had managed to defeat the Shadow Ghouls and realize that Dartz is not there. They then take one of Dartz's choppers and start going towards Dartz's second operating base. While searching for Ishizu, Marik encounters... his evil half! He demands a duel as for revenge for surrendering during Battle City. When Marik loses, his evil half reveals itself as an illusion created by Mai thanks to the power of the Orichalcos. She then takes Marik and leaves. Featured Duels: Mai Valentine VS Ishizu Ishtar 'Turn 1: Ishizu' Summons Keldo (1200/1600). 'Turn 2: Mai' Summons Harpie Lady (1300/1400). Harpie Lady attacks and destroys Keldo (LP Ishizu 4000 -> 3900). 'Turn 3: Ishizu' Summons Mudora (1500/1800). Mudora's effect allows it to gain 200 ATK for each Fairy-Type monster in Ishizu's Garveyard. She currently has one (1500/1800 -> 1700/1800). Mudora attacks and destroys Harpie Lady (LP Mai 4000 -> 3600). 'Turn 4: Mai' Activates Monster Reborn to Summon Harpie Lady (1300/1400). Activates two Elegant Egotist, Special Summoning Harpie Lady Sisters from her Deck (1950/2100) along with Cyber Harpie Lady (1800/1300). Activates Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation destroying Mudora and inflicting damage to Ishizu equal to its ATK (LP Ishizu 3900 -> 2200). Tributes Harpie Lady Sisters and Harpie Lady to Summon Harpie's Pet Dragon (2000/2500). Harpie's Pet Dragon gains 300 ATK and DEF for each "Harpie Lady" that Mai controls. She currently has one (2000/2500 -> 2300/2800). Harpie's Pet Dragon attack directly (LP Ishizu 2200 -> 0). Mai wins. Marik Ishtar VS Yami Marik 'Turn 1: Yami Marik' Summons Lord Poison (1500/1000). 'Turn 2: Marik' Summons Dark Jeroid (1200/1500). Since Dark Jeroid has been Summoned, its effect lowers Lord Poison's ATK by 800 (1500/1000 -> 700/1000). Dark Jeroid attacks and destroys Lord Poison (LP Yami Marik 4000 -> 3500). Sets 1 card. 'Turn 3: Yami Marik' Summons Lekunga (1700/500). Lekunga attacks Dark Jeroid but Marik activates his Set Mirror Force, destroying Lekunga. Sets 1 card. 'Turn 4: Marik' Tributes Dark Jeroid to Summon Legendary Fiend (1500/1800). Legendary Fiend attacks directly but Yami Marik activates his Set Nightmare Mirror negating the attack and inflicting 1000 damage to Marik (LP Marik 4000 -> 3000). Afrwards, he discards 1 card for Nightmare Mirror's cost. 'Turn 5: Yami Marik' Sets 1 card. 'Turn 6: Marik' During Marik's Standy Phase, Legendary Fiend's effect activates, increasing its ATK by 700 (1500/1800 -> 2200/1800). Activates Tribute Burial, banishing Dark Jeroid from his own Graveyard and Lekunga from Yami Marik's to Tribute Summon Helpoemer (2000/1400). Attacks directly with both monsters but Yami Marik activates his Set Dark Wall of Wind to negate all damage from direct attacks this turn. 'Turn 7: Yami Marik' Summons Granadora (1900/700). Since Granadora has been Summoned, Yami Marik gains 1000 Life Points (LP Yami Marik 3500 -> 4500). Activates Monster Reborn to Special Summon the previously discarded Winged Dragon of Ra (0/0). Activates Ra's Point to Point Transfer effect, paying all his Life Points but 1 (LP Yami Marik 4500 -> 1) and increasing Ra's ATK by that amount (0/0 -> 4499/0). Tributes Granadora to add its ATK to Ra (4499/0 -> 6399/0). Ra attacks and destroys Legendary Fiend (LP Marik 3000 -> 0). Yami Marik wins. Category:Chapters